The Elemental Dragon
by Alkira Sonoma
Summary: There's a new girl at the Temple. The Full Summary is inside.
1. The New Girl

For many reasons I had deleted my story The Elemental Dragon. Now since I modiefied it again I feel that it is safe to repost this story. So please Read and Review.

Full Summary

Well there's a new girl at the temple. How does she know Kimiko, Clay and more importantly Rai? How does the evil boy genius Jack Spicer know her? How will be with her in the end? No Flames Please

Probable Spoilers

The New Girl

Chapter 1: The Arrival 

It was a calm and peaceful day at the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo was sitting on one of the highest branches of the old willow tree, looking at the sky.

He seemed to be relaxing unlike his fellow dragons.

Omi was well training (as ALWAYS), Kimiko was playing Goo Zombies II and Clay was practicing with his Lasso.

Later on in the afternoon Master Fung came and gathered all the Xiaolin warriors to the meditation hall but before Master Fung had a chance to speak, Omi blurted out "Is it a new Sheng Gong Wu?"

Master Fung answered "No… its"

But he was interrupted again by Clay this time. "Did Spicer steal some Sheng Gong Wu from the vault again?

Master Fung sighed and answered quietly "We have a new student."

Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo were taken aback.

There were shouts of "Really!" "Who! Who! Who!" "Is it a guy? Hope he's hot!" (No prizes for guessing who said that)

Ignoring all the questions Master Fung said in his usual tone "I would like to introduce you to Jessica Siu."

Jessica was a Chinese girl with a petite body figure.. She had black shiny hair and chocolate brown eyes.

When she said hello Raimundo blushed because Jessica started to look at him and smiled.

He smiled back at her when she whispered so quietly that only he could hear "It's nice to see you again Rai".

"Same here" he whispered back at the same volume.

Kimiko and Clay suddenly shouted "We've met before!"

They looked at each other and shouted in unison "You too?"

Omi suddenly popped in and said in a surprised voice "Friend Kimiko, Clay do you know this girl?"

Kimiko and Clay said in unison AGAIN "Yeah!"

Master Fung interrupted them and continued saying Jessica is also a Dragon.

"She is the Elemental Dragon."

As Omi's eyes widened he said all of this REALLY quickly,

"But Master Fung you told me once that the Elemental Dragon is one of the most powerful dragons in the world and is supposed to be a descendant of Grand Master Dashi!" His eyes widened even more and then he fainted.

Jess slowly moved her eyes onto Master Fung. "Master Fung what have you been saying about me?"

Master Fung muttered flatly "Nothing much, young one."

Jess then said "Master Fung I brought the Sheng Gong Wu from my years of searching just as you asked me to."

Master Fung "Good. May you give them to me so I may put them in the vault?"

Jess answered "OK but am I allowed to get acquainted?"

While passing a brown ragged bag. Master Fung said "Of Course we will talk about the Sheng Gong Wu after training. During training you will go against Omi," he then faced Omi and said "Do not underestimate her young monk."

Omi answered and bowed "I won't master Fung."


	2. How They Met

Chapter 2 : How they met

Me: YAY I updated!

* * *

The Xiaolin Warriors then went to the courtyard to talk. Omi whined "Now will you tell me were you guys met? Please Please PLLLLEEAASSEE!1"

Kimiko yelled "All right Omi chill…"

Omi with a questioning look then answered "Why would you want me to be cold at a time like this?"

Kimiko then slapped her forehead and groaned.

"Well," Jessica started explain

"Kimiko and I met at a meeting with our parents over at my house. I still remember don't you Kim?"

Kimiko exclaimed "Yeah, It's so cool know the daughter of the Emperor of China!"

Omi and Clay mouths fell while Jessica blushed and scolded Kimiko.

Kimiko shrugged and muttered an apology.

* * *

Omi said "Then how did you meet Clay?"

Jessica then started to explain that they met at Texas for Rodeo Training.

Clay then exclaimed "Whoo yeah you haven't change a bit! Still the best huh?"

"Well you'll just have to see won't ya" she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure thing, partner." Clay said giving her his famous grin.

Jessica then smiled at Rai and started "But I have been longing to talk to you again Rai!"

Raimundo then held her hands in his, looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes, "Yeah, It's been a long time hasn't it I've missed you so much, Pixie."

"Come on Rai you know I hated being called that!"

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that I've missed you."

Jessica answered "Me too."

They came closer to one another and embraced each other.

She leaned head on Rai's chest.

Omi eyes were now popping to the extreme (0.o) "Raimundo you ALSO know her!"

"Yeah it's been about seven years..."

Jessica then whispered "yeah…"tears started welling up.

She was fighting the temptation to cry.

Clay then said "We'll leave you two together."

Raimundo muttered "Later Guys."

"But, but, but!" Kimiko said in a rude tone.

"Let's go" Clay said while dragging Kimiko and Omi away.

Jessica and Raimundo started to walk around the courtyard talking.

* * *

Rai's P.O.V

I looked into the beautiful face of my best friend.

Her face looked so beautiful in the sun light.

I started "It's been so long where did you go…"

Jessica then put her finger on my lips. She started to explain "That day before I left, I told you that... That I was the Emperor's daughter."

I said "Yeah… what 'bout that" Jessica turned around not facing him "Rai, I had a mission to find Sheng Gong Wu. Since I was the emperor's daughter I was destined to find Sheng Gong Wu. The Prime Minister to my father is able to see the future."

I was amazed "See the future?" Jessica answered

"Yes, the prime minister saw an evil witch named Wuya arise from her puzzle box."

"Well we've met that hag but," I thought aloud, "How come Dojo didn't sense them?"

"I know you've met her and the wu didn't activate yet. I have an ability that allows me to sense other Sheng Gong Wu from a mile radius. For some odd reason I was born with this power, as I said I was destined to become a Xiaolin Warrior, that is my fate and it will never change." Jessica sighed and fell to her knees, tears started to caress her face and slowly drip onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry I left so abruptly Rai it's just I didn't want you or Jack to be killed!"

She started crying more heavily and sat on the ground pulling her knees towards her chest but I still didn't understand.

"What do you mean kill me and who the hell is Jack?"

I said while wiping her tears away with my thumb while bending down to comfort her.

Jessica then cried some more but before I could wipe the rest of the tears she grabbed my hand holding it tightly as if I were to leave her.

Jess sobbed a bit more and then said "If I had refused the mission, they said that my friends will perish, my fathr never cared about my happiness, he only cared about his country, his rule and his money. He never cared about me or my mom and Jack Spicer was our other best friend, remember?"

She took out an old photo from her pocket and handed it to me.

On the photograph was of a nine year old me, Jessica was in the middle with a peace sign and beside her was a young boy with a pale face, spiky red hair and goggles.

I said " Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean us with SPICER!"

Jessica surprised "Yeah don't you remember Rai?"

"No, but we'll talk about that later ok"

I smiled at her. "Ok… Rai" To my pleasure she smiled.

"Why can't I remember being friends with Spicer." I thought.

* * *

Regular P.O.V

Meanwhile…

Kimiko was fuming when Jessica was spending time with _her _GUY. Clay and Omi were just trying to calm her down.

"Eh! Kimiko, cool it Jessica is just Rai's best Friend!"

"That WAS SEVEN frikkin years ago… Seven!" Kimiko shouted.

"Please friend Kimiko,"

Omi stated "let me turn your frown upside down with a piece of cake!"

After Omi said ( from out of no where he got a piece a cake and smiled)

That just got Kimiko even angrier.

She took the cake smushed it on Clays face then stomped off into her room.

Just then Jessica and by her right side Raimundo came into the training hall.

"What happened we heard shouting?" Jessica said "And why do you have cake on your face Clay?" she added while Clay started to wipe the remains of cake off his face.

* * *

Me: Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this fic and if you do please Read and Review!


	3. Training

Chapter 3 : Training

Me: But I'm too tired to do the disclaimer! whines

Rai: But you have to!

Me: No!No, no, no ,no, NO!

(Chase comes in the room)

Chase: What seems to be the matter?

Rai: Alkira won't do the disclaimer

Chase: Well I'll have to persuade her now don't I?

Chase goes into Dragon form

Eyes glow yellow

Alkira stares at him. blink blink then leans closer

Chase wondering: why the hell is she not frightened!

Alkira then kisses him on the nose

Chase goes to Human Form

Chase blushing: What was that for…

Me: no reason smiles ok I'll do the disclaimer I do not own Xiaolin Showdown who ever does is just down right lucky, the only thing I own is the plot and Jessica. There happy?

Chase still blushing: Yes

hugs Chase

Rai: AM I BEING FORGOTTEN HERE!

hugs Rai

Rai blushes

Me: Now on with the story!

* * *

Kimiko's POV

"This is SO not fair. This new girl just comes and takes _MY_ Rai." I cried into my pillow.

"I hate that new girl! She's so so….. NEW! Yeah, we might have been friends but now she's crossed the line!I always take so much effort in making Rai notice me and now this girl comes prancing in and everything I worked for is down the drain…"

* * *

Regular POV

_A few hours later._

"Friend Kimiko Please wake up it's time for training…" said Omi while poking her in the ribs.

"OK, OK, I'm up, relax, jeez." Kimiko moaned.

"This is not a time to diddle fiddle" said Omi

"You mean fiddle diddle." corrected Kimiko

"Is that not what I said?" said Omi

"Never Mind let's go" Kimiko said in an irritated tone and left with Omi to the courtyard.

* * *

The Courtyard

"Young Ones now is the time for training, each dragon shall choose one Sheng Gong Wu. The dragon who wins, proceeds." Master Fung explained."Omi and Kimiko choose."

"Fist Of Tebigong!" yelled Kimiko.

"Two Ton Tunic " shouted Omi.

"Ow, my hand really, really hurts" said Kimiko

"Ha in your skull!" cried Omi in success.

"Huh?" said Jessica unaware of Omi's strange ways.

"I think he meant in your face…" said Rai scratching his head.

"That too!" Omi pointed out.

* * *

"Raimundo, Omi choose."

"Sword Of The St…!" "Orb Of Tornami Water"

"Man, Omi that hurt." said Rai. It seemed that Omi hit him before he could activate the Sword of the Storm.

* * *

"Omi proceeds, Clay step forward," Master Fung interrupted "choose."

" Eye of Dashi!" "Reversing Mirror!"

I think you ALL know what happened…

"Dang, Omi that's the third hat in a month!" Clay yelled

"Hey, at least your hair isn't gone like last time." Reminded Rai.

Clay felt a tug on his robe. He looked a few centimetres lower to see Jessica holding a spare cow boy hat.

"Oh, thanks Jess," Said Clay tossing aside the old one and putting his spare on.

"How did you know I kept spares?"

"I didn't until Omi said something about you getting a free hat because it didn't hold ten gallons… and I was wondering why he had milk with him… " Jessica said and then cocked her head to one side.

"RAIMUNDO!" Clay shouted and started chasing Rai.

"Too slow!" Rai shouted behind him until….

"Ow," Rai said because he tripped over Jessica and was now on top of her.

Their faces were millimetres apart.

"Umm Rai could you please get off me.." Jess said while she blushed in a deep shade of red.

"Oh yeah I'm really sorry Jess." while getting off of her and started to help her up.

Unaware of his sudden pull Jess was lifted off the ground and her face collided with Rai. Their lips were slightly touching each other, they both moved back.

"I sorry I didn't mean to I just wasn't aware…" Jess started but Rai put his finger on her lips.

"It's ok, it was just an accident." He said and winked.

"Thanks Rai." She smiled back at him

"May we go back to training?" said Master Fung

"Yes, Master Fung." answered Jess and Rai

* * *

"Jessica and Omi choose" said Master Fung once again

Around one second before they moved Jess used one of the special abilities.

"Ju-Ju Flytrap" Omi shouted while a swarm of bees flew towards Jess but

"Silk Spitter!" yelled Jess aiming it around the place so to make a silk wall in front of her. The bees were all stuck on the sticky walls.

"How did you evade my attack?" asked Omi but then Jess said solemnly.

"Enlightenment," she looked at him was a serious look on her face "Omi if you are you learn about everything you must learn about other magic and not rely on the Sheng Gong Wu. That is my advice to you."

Omi now taken aback nodded.

"Good Work, Young Ones," said Master Fung "and now it is time for sleep."

The five dragons departed to their sleeping quarters.

"Wow Jess that was a sweet move you pulled." Rai praised.

"Not really I still could have thought of other things but thanks for the compliment!" said Jess sounding really happy all of a sudden.

"Good Night Guys" said Jess

Answers of "Night" or "cya tomorrow was heard"

* * *

Jessica then changed into her Pyjamas- A T-Shirt with a Dragon on it and a pair of Baggy Pants.

She the lied down on the mattress thinking.

"Oh, Rai," she said aloud "I'm glad I found you but I also miss Jack. Please be safe."

Soon she slowly fell asleep.

Unbeknowst to her Raimundo and Clay had heard what she said...

With Rai and Clay

"What did she mean by that? Raimundo, do you know anything about this?" Clay asked

"Yeah, but I still don't remember. Jess told me that back when we were kids Jack Spicer was our other best friend but I still don't remember anything about that!" Rai answered.

"Maybe because it was a long time ago, partner but she still doesn't know that Jack's our enemy." Clay said, "We better tell her soon."

"You want to come with me to tell her?" Rai said

"Ok, but let's get some rest."

"K, Night Clay."

"Night."

* * *

Me: Well that's the end of the chapter! Please Read and Review. 


	4. Evil Boy Genius? Two New Sheng Gong Wu?

Chapter 4 : Evil Boy Genius? Two New Sheng Gong Wu?

Me: YAY Finally Jack Spicer actually appears!

Rai says sarcastically : Oh Yay...

Jack: Ha! LOSER! points at Rai I've got my own chapter and you don't! I am SO the Evil Boy Genius!

Ignores Jack Me: I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner but I have been travelling a lot! And I'm sorry if this is a short chapter but I'm TRYING my best here!

Chase: Well TRYING isn't good enough!

Rai: Come on go easy on her…

Jack: Yeah I mean she did write a chapter of me!

Chase: Fine for now.

Me: squeals Thank You Chase! hugs Chase

Chase: Just get on with the damn story! I'm suffocating.

* * *

Where Jack is now…. 

"Muhahahahah" Jack laughed which usually meant that he would do something VERY EVIL that day. yeah right…

"I have finally perfected my JackFly!" Jack shouted. He started doing the moon walk and said "Go Me, Uh Huh, You Know, I Rock!"

"JACK you idiot and stop shouting we have work to do!" Shrieked a flying purple transparent figure. I think I put too many adjectives…

"Oh shut up Wuya, I'm savouring a moment here of my newest, bestest CREATION of ALL VILLIANS AROUND THE WORLD MUHAHAHA"

" 'Bestest' isn't even a word you dolt… oh why do I even bother staying with this insignificant child," Wuya placed one of the ghostly hands on her forehead and sighed mask thingie? Or fore head hope I used the right words.. "Ok Jack what the hell is this 'thing' supposed to be?"

"BEFORE I was RUDELY interrupted" Jack said in an annoyed tone while looking at Wuya "Firstly it is not a THING. It's my JackFly. It's good for espionage and I will use it to spy on the Xiaolin-losers to find their weaknesses."

"Brilliant Jack that is the FIRST good thing I ever heard ever since I was freed," Wuya answered in a happy sarcastic tone until… " JACK YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD WE EVEN NEED A DARN JACKFLY, SO GO AND BUILD SOMETHING USEFUL!" Wuya screamed with her faced one centimetre away from he's nose.

"WAH!" Jack screamed he's girly scream, tripped over the chair and some wires that were on the floor and his face hit the ground.

"ow"

snicker snicker

"Wuya you know I heard you" Jack said and winced.

"I couldn't help it!" Wuya said in a sing song voice.

Suddenly her eyes started to glow.

"Two new Sheng Gong Wu has revealed it self the…

* * *

"The Living Bow and Arrow," Dojo started explaining to the five Dragons while flying to their destination "if this Sheng Gong Wu shot a different Wu, the Wu that is shot is fused with the person who is being shot. I know a bit weird but I didn't really know how to explain it" 

"OK, so you mean if I shot the 'One thousand Knifes' one of my made up Sheng Gong Wu on someone they can summon knifes?" asked Jessica.

"Kinda," Answered Dojo "The other Sheng Gong Wu is the Wolf's Heart; this Sheng Gong Wu can turn you into a wolf."

"That totally rocks!" said Rai. "WOW" said Omi with wide eyes as usual…

"We're here!" Dojo said "Please be seated, Fasten your seatbelts cause this is gonna be a bumpy landing."

"YYYYYYYaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhooooooooo" Clay yelled while grabbing on to his hat with a firm grip.

CRASH

* * *

The young dragons seemed to have landed in a mountainous area.

"Ow…"moaned Jess. She felt as if she was run over by a truck.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Clay asked while standing up and now wiping the dust off his cowboy uniform. "Yeah I'm cool, Kim, Jess, Omi you guys ok?" asked Rai

"Yes" said Kimiko

"Fine" answered Jess

"Yes and now let us look for the Living Bow and Arrow and the Wolf's Heart," said Omi with confidence "If we cut into two groups, we can cover more dirt!"

Crickets chirped…

"I got it!" said Rai triumphantly "If we split up into two groups, we can cover more ground."

"That too!" Omi said while running in a direction.

"I'll go that way with Dojo" Said Clay with Dojo under his hat, turning to the opposite direction that Omi went.

"That leaves us three." Said Jess.

"I'm going with Rai!" ordered Kimiko while holding Rai's arm. Rai had a questioned looked and shrugged at Jess.

"Suit Yourself." Said Jess turning around and strolled off.

The other two walked in the other direction…

Where Jess is an hour later

"If I were a Sheng Gong Wu where would I be." said Jess aloud. Suddenly she felt a strike of pain at her side. "No, not again, leave me BE!" she cried in pain clutching her stomach with her left arm, the other holding her left shoulder. She felt as if she was burning from inside out. It was getting hard for her to breathe she needed oxygen and she needed it NOW. Tears fell from her face and hit the ground. Her head felt as if it was about to explode. She fell onto her knees still holding her stomach. Oh, how she wanted so desperately for it to stop. Luckily after a few minutes the pain subsided. "Thank God…"Jess said still a bit shocked from all the pain taking deep breaths. In then out. She then slowly got back up.

"I HAVE to get the Sheng Gong Wu! It is my mission and my duty I will not stay here and be useless!" she said with the energy she had left and started running in the direction she had seemed to have sensed the Sheng Gong Wu. She has the ability to sense Sheng Gong Wu as I said in chapter two.

Where Kimiko and Rai are…  
After a few minutes of walking …

"Kim what did you do that for!" Rai asked.

"Nothing," Kim mumbled "Just wanted to hang out with _MY_ best friend."

"When have I ever been _YOUR_ best friend?" Rai said while scratching his head.

"Since forever!" Kimiko stated while giving him a big hug which confused him even more.

"Muhahaha," laughed Kimiko in her mind "now Rai is definitely _mine_."

She then let go of him and suddenly ran passed Rai while shouting

"Come on, we have some Sheng Gong Wu to find!"

"Do you even know where we're going?" Rai yelled.

"Ugh…" Kimiko walked backwards to the space were she was.

"No but we'll know when we get there!" she said and started to run the same way she did before.  
"Whatever." Said Rai shrugging.

* * *

Me: Read and Review People! Okay I'll try to update ASAP! Hope you like it so far! 

Jack: Yeahwrite comments about me being the greastest evil genius and villian in the WORLD!

MUHAHAHA

Me sweat drops


	5. Author Note

Author note! If you're interested I have a new story called 'The Dragon Of Mists'

I will still continue with this story when I get more inspiration.

So please help out people! Send e-mails to me at need your help people!


End file.
